Truebloods español
by NicoleRoss20
Summary: Robado de su hogar. Natsu fue entrenado para ser un monstruo. Lucy, una caza recompensa sin ninguna idea de lo que ella realmente es. Un plan que unirá a nuestros dos heroes. Podrá Lucy con un Natsu totalmente cambiado? Podra Natsu enfrentar su pasado?
1. Chapter 1

**hola chicos aqui les traigo un nuevo fanfic para su disfruto. El sequel de Fairy tail me inspiró a seguir escribiendo. Sientanse libres de comentar o escribirme a parte.**

**Estos personajes pertenecen al magnifico Hiro Mashima**

**disfruten!**

El vapor se intensificaba con cada minuto que pasaba y la peste a humo infestaba sus fosas nasales casi sofocandolo. Tenia que salir de allí y rapido. Cubrió su nariz lo mas que pudo con la parte trasera de su mano y corrió debajo de unos escombros tratando de esquivar las balas dirigidas a él. Aunque podía contar en sus reflejos, aun así consiguió algunos rasguños y probablemente una herida en su fibula. Para su suerte no le molestaba...aún. En cierto sentido ya estaba acostumbrado, al fin y al cabo había tenido que soportar peores heridas que estas y había conseguido sobrevivir. Cuidadosamente analizó cada rincon del edificio casi quemado por el fuego. Desafortunadamente cada via de escape estaba bloqueada por los escombros quemados o siendo cubierto por flamas

-Salamander vuelve a base ahora!- Una voz rasposa le habló por su auricular. Aun concentrado en su trabajo se acomodó mejor su auricular.

-Intenta escapar de este lugar y despues me ordenas idiota- Sisió al sentir como su herido lentamente empezaba a latirle dolorosamente. Si seguia allí seria mas dificil de escapar con su pierna lastimada.

-Hay un equipo esperando a que traigas tu trasero al techo-

-Voy en camino- Colgó para dejar caer su auricular. La mision era simple: recobrar un archivo y escapar silenciosamente. Había un problema. Ser silencioso no era su estilo.

Podía escuchar los pasos de soldados en la distancia.

Tomando un ultimo suspiro, avanzó hacía el guardia que bloqueaba la salida. Sin darle oportunidad de lanzarle un ataque, tomó su mano apretandolo en un doloroso agarre en la espalda para despues dejar caer su pierna con toda su fuerza en su escapulo. El agonizante grito del soldado le dejaba entender que algo estaba roto.

Avanzó por las escaleras evitando ser quemado por el fuego que consumia todo a su paso.

Como dijo Gajeel, el equipo esperaba su llegada. Cuando lo vieron llegar todos tomaron sus posiciones listos para irse de ese lugar.

Con dificultad subió y se ajustó a su asiento. Quitandose su bota inspeccionó el corte que tenia en su pierna. Definitivamente necesitaria un doctor. El area se inchaba y tornaba en violeta que se regaba. Tomando una navaja de su bota, cortó una tela de su manga para ponersela entre los dientes mientras el alcohol ardía furiosamente. Sabía que no podría ir a un doctor pronto asi que tenia que asegurarse de que no le saliera una infeccion esa noche.

Suspirando cerró los ojosen pensamiento. Estaba exhausto. Si solo pudiera desaparecer y nunca volver. Si solo fuera posible. Por un momento sintió una amargura que resto importancia a su cansancio y dolor que sentía en ese momento. Desear por una vida pacifíca era solo un sueño. Aunque fuera posible, no había un lugar al cual llamar hogar, ni una familia propia. Nunca sería una opcion para el. Esa era la regla en la cual el vivia. Nacer solo y morir solo. Amargo pero solo pensar de esa forma tan dura lo alejaba de pensamientos no deseados.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la turbulencia. Habían llegado. Con musculos adoloridos bajó del helicoptero. El viento salado del mar acarició su rostro. Los soldados marchaban en un patrón estricto. Odiaba ese lugar. Mientras hacía su camino a la fortaleza, no paso por desapercibido como murmuraban entre ellos. Aunque de vez en cuando le dirijian algunas palabras, el pelirosa no perdía de vista como sus ojos escondian miedo. Su manera de verlo juzgadoramente que gritaba: Monstruo. Aunque ya no le importaba.

La apariencia de la fortaleza podría intimidar hasta al mas despiadado soldado. No importa cuantos años pasaron, aun asi le venían memorias. Tan rapido como llegaron hizo un gran esfuerzo por sacarselas. Era muchas cosas pero nostalgico no era una de esas.

En ese mundo no habia lugar para sentimentalismo. No si queria sobrevivir.

Natsu entró por la puerta gigante. y continuó su camino por el pasillo hasta detenerse alfrente de una puerta tan vieja como todo el lugar. Suavemente le dio vuelta a la manija de la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

-Pensaba que no regresarías- Ahí en su escritorio sentado se encontraba Guildarts. Aunque intentaba negarlo, sintió alivio al ver a Natsu otravez en su oficina. Ileso.

-No estoy aqui por lujo pero gracias por tener fe en mi viejo- Respondió sarcasticamente con una media sonrisa. Guildarts lo conocía desde que era un niño indefenso en un mundo de bestias. Había sido testigo del infierno que había tenido que soportar solo por sobrevivir. El no lo miraba con miedo, no lo trataba como lo habian entrenado a ser: un monstruo. Y por eso estaba agradecido.

Observaba a Natsu desde donde estaba sentado. Fisicamente estaba sano. Pero sabía que muy profundamente en el habia dolor y desdén. Estaba vivo pero muerto a la vez. Tristemente era la vida que los pureblood tenian que vivir.

-Donde esta el jefe? Pregunto con curiosidad. Era extraño que Guildarts lo hubiera recibido.

-Tuvó una reunion importante con los generales-

-Aqui está tu pago- Natsu lo tomó para dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de poder abrirla la voz de Guialdarts lo detuvo. -Y Natsu-Le daba la espalda pero lo estaba escuchando.

-El rey ya empezó su movida, no te acerques bajo ningun momento a Tartaro- Su corazón brincó en su pecho. Lo que fuera que estuviera planeando era malo. Muy malo. Sin decir nada mas cerró la puerta detras de si y regresó a la salida.

Gajeel lo esperaba recostado de su motora mientras una cuchilla bailaba entre sus dedos habilmente.

Gajeel Redfox. Comandante piloto y pureblood como él. No habían muchos. Desde que la guerra terminó con casi todos ellos.

-Por tu cara puedo decir que Guildarts te dijo algo interesante, aunque pensandolo bien, siempre llevas esa cara- Lo molestó sin sentirse intimidado por él.

-Regresas a tu rubia?- Preguntó una vez con su tipica sonrisa burlona notando la cara malhumorada de su amigo.

Decidió ignorar el comentario. Gajeel siempre le gustaba bromear de esa manera.

-Cuanto mas podemos aguantar?-

-No tenemos tiempo, el rey ya hizo su jugada y ellos la quieren. Tenemos que llegar a ella antes que ellos-

-Nosotros o tu?- Cucó otravez Gajeel.

-Ponte serio Gajeel!- Masculló tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control. Su situacion era seria, no habia tiempo para juegos. Guardando su daga en su bota, se ajustó en la motora haciendo que el motor rugiera a la vida.

-Todos estos años te han hecho un viejo, relajate!- Gritó ya que el sonido cubria sus voces. Natsu miró como se iba. Bufó ante su comentario. No podía culparlo por sus idioteces. Despues de pasar por aquel infierno, una sonrisa falsa valía la pena.

Alivio le sobrevino cuando llego a su destino. Era viejo pero era lo mas cerca que podía llamar a casa. Sin escanear el area, entró a la humilde casa. No podia evitar que las memorias lo embriagaran. En el suelo habían fotos de los muchos amigos que consideró familia. Pero, hubo una que le llamó la atencion. En ella se encontraba un niño y una sonrojada niña. La recogió del piso logrando que una sonrisa se colara en sus labios. Tan pronto como vino, la escondió. Su viejo yo no existia mas y se encargaria de que se quedara asi.

Se quitó sus botas y camiseta para acostarse en una cama desgastada. Por esa noche solo descansaría. Mañana seria un nuevo dia.

Poco se imaginaba que eldestino tenia otros planes para el

-Atrapenla, no dejen que escape!- Se encontraba huyendo por la azotea tratando de no ser atrapada y tambien evitando el vació que le esperaba abajo si llegaba a caer. Sus adentros gritaban por un descanso pero ella sabia que si lo hacía, lo que vendría despues iba a ser desastroso. No era un riesgo que queria correr. Su corazon se aceleró al notar que el camino de la azotea se le había terminado. Tenía que tomar una decision. Y yá. Podía lanzarse desde la azotea y dejar que la suerte decidiera en donde y como caería, o podía dejar de huir y luchar por escapar. Prefería la fuerza bruta a tener varios huesos rotos y no poder moverse.

Se detuvo por unos segundos y tomo el poco aire que pudo para darse la vuelta. Los guardias no tardaron en rodearla con sus afiladas espadas y escudos enormes.

-Nunca te cansas de causar problemas Heartfilia- Escupió como si fuese la cosa mas sucia, impura e inmunda. Apretó su puño en rabia y pudo aguantar un insulto que tendría bien merecido.

-Todos necesitamos un pasatiempo, admitan que yo hago su trabajo mas entretenido, al fin y al cabo debe ser muy aburrido que les paguen por no hacer nada- Una sonrisa satisfactoria interna creció al notar como la rabia les aparecia a los soldados. Había aprendido a defenderse desde muy joven. En Hargeon tenia que ser asi, si no serias el perro de cualquier persona. Y eso no se lo permitiría, ya bastante sumisa había sido en su antigua casa.

-Te arrepentiras por eso maldita- Escupió con rabia para lanzarse todos sobre ella. Entró su mano en su bolsa escondida en la tunica que le mantenia oculta para sacar un latigo de cuero. Les iba a enseñar lo que pasa cuando se meten con una Heartfilia.

Sin titubear agitó con fuerza el latigo logrando impactar darle un buen latigazo en el rostro al soldado, haciendo que este se tirara en el suelo aguantando su rostro en dolor. Los otros soldados salieron en su defensa.

Guardó el latigo de nuevo en su bolso. Hora de estrechar los musculos un poco. Corrió hacía el primer soldado para deslizarse por el suelo logrando que perdiera el balance y cayera por el vacio. El proximo guardia trató de detenerla con un puño con direccion a su rostro, fallando miserablemente ya que Lucy lo esquivó para tomar su misma mano y torcer su cuerpo en una media estrella hasta enredar sus piernas y torcerle el cuello.

Todo lo que se escuchaba era gemidos de dolor. Se acerco lentamente al soldado que la había insultado y se agachó hasta quedar cerca de su cara. La cual reflejaba humillacion por su derrota.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando te metes con una Heartfilia- Con eso siguió tranquilamente su camino sabiendo que ya no la perseguirian por ese dia.

Los grados del clima bajaron drasticamente haciendo que un escalofrio le corria por todo su cuerpo. Si no se apresuraba a llegar a su hogar la tormenta de nieve la atraparia y no le apetecia quedarse mas en ese lugar.

Podia ver desde la distancia el humo que sobresalia de la ciudad en la cima de las cumbres nevadas. Ya era la tercera que destruían sin piedad. La primera ciudad destruida pensó que era una simple rebelion entre reyes, pero ya para la tecera era obvio que algo mas siniestro se ocultaba.

Al acercarse a la aldea sentia que la arropaba un ambiente de tristeza al ver la pobreza que abundaba. Se sentió incomoda al sentir como se posaban las miradas sobre ella. Ajustó su tunica quizas en una forma para sentirse con mas seguridad. Se detuvo al notar como una niña intentaba miserablemente encontrar comida en los sobrantes que los demas quizas por piedad o para salir del paso dejaban. Odiaba con todo su corazón la injusticia que los rodeaba. Las personas indefensas eran las que sufrian por la arrogancia y egoismo de muchos. No soportaba ver esta escena.

Con precaucion camino hacía ella para no asustarla. Al notar su presencia no perdió de vista como se coloco una expresión de miedo. Sintió ternura y pena por ella. Quien sabe cuantos abusos tenía que aguantar diariamente en este sitio.

-Aqui tienes, ve y comprate lo que tu quieras- De su bolsillo sacó unas monedas y se lo entregó a la niña. Por unos segundos la niña solo la miró con curiosidad para luego tomar las monedas y guardarselas en el bosillo de su desgastado trajesito.

-Gracias señorita- Le regalo una amplia sonrisa que la niña le devolvió y luego observó como se iba feliz a gastar su dinero.

-Lucy?- una voz conocida la llamó. Dió la vuelta para encontrar como una peliazul la mirada con sospresa en su mirada.

-Levy!- Exclamó para abrazarla con fuerza. Su mejor amiga, la había extrañado tanto.

-Que haces aqui?-

-Solo estaba en mi ruta-Respondió omitiendo ciertos sucesos para evitar que se preocupara o quizas un sermón.

-Tartaros volvió a atacar- Entre ambas le sobrevino un silencio axficiante. Supuso que se refería a la ciudad que vio desde lejos ceder al fuego.

-A este ritmo acabarán con todos los reinos-

-Me temo que se estan planeando algo. Y algo grande-

Concordé con ella mentalmente. Todo comenzó años atras cuando Tartaros atacó el reino de Magnolia. Para muchos Magnolia era un reino valioso. Segun los rumores, sobrevivió al ataque hace ciencuenta años atras. El 7 de julio. Una fecha que jamas sería olvidada. Un cataclismo que acabó con todos los truebloods del planeta. Todavia en estos tiempos todos se preguntan como Magnolia había sobrevivido a ese ataque. Un misterio.

-Sigues buscando a Natsu no es cierto?- Quedó congelada al escuchar la pregunta de Levy. Era algo que estaba segura que no se lo había dicho a nadie, a menos que estuviera borracha.

El silencio de Lucy fué su respuesta.

-Nunca te has preguntado si él esta muerto- Una sensación horrible sintió en sus adentros.

\- El me prometió que regresaría- murmuró con tristeza.

-No puedes basar tu esperanza en una promesa-

-Es cierto...Pero es lo unico que tengo- Esquivó la mirada de su amiga para ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer. No se permitiría verse vulnerable.

-Mejor es que me vaya, todavia tengo camino que recorrer y no quiero que me coja la noche- Comentó la rubia para volver a darle la cara a Levy.

-No queria lastimarte Lucy. Solo quiero que seas feliz- Le dedicó una leve sonrisa aunque no le llegaba a los ojos para seguir adelante. No existía la felicidad. Al menos no para ella. Hace cinco años su felicidad habia terminado.

-Vamos Lucy atrapame si puedes- Un niño gritó entre risas, seguido por una furiosa niña.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta correr!- Recordar aquellos tiempos era tan hermosos. Como es posible que en un día todo eso haya cambiado. Con la yema de su dedo secó una lagrima que había escapado.

-Regresaré, te lo prometo Luce- Le entregó un pendiente que ella atesoraría por siempre. Y una promesa que ella esperaría con anhelo.

Soltó un suspiro. Quizas Levy tenía razon. Quizas era hora de resignarse y aceptar de una buena vez que quizas Natsu se quedó en su pasado.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al sentir un dolor agonizante en su hombro que la hizo soltar un grito de dolor. Aguantó su hombro para voltearse a ver quien era el sospechoso. Pero para su desgracia el reconocimiento se estaba llendo de ella.

La observó perder el reconocimiento para luego acercarse lentamente a ella.

-La tenemos-


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó lentamente al sentir como un escalofrio le corria por el cuerpo. Porqué sentía frio? En Hargeon rara la vez hacía frio. Sacó su mano debajo de la sabana para posarla sobre su frente. Grandioso, tenía fiebre. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama ycontempló su herida. Su expresión cambió a una de asco al sentir el fuerte olor que salía de su herida, se había inflamado hasta el punto que parecía que explotaría, las marcas moradas se habían extendido hasta casi llegarle hasta la rodilla. Veneno. Algo que le sorprendía ya que como purebloods contaba con mas resistencia al el que cualquier ser humano normal. Probablemente el veneno había llegado a un punto crítico. Se veria obligado a encontrar a alguien que lo extrayera.

Al levantarse una ola de mareos le vino haciendo que casi se cayera, su vista estaba nublada, necesitaba una forma de bajar su fiebre. Aguantando las punzadas de dolor en cada paso que daba se dirigió al baño a darse una merecida ducha. Las gotas de agua fria le bajaban por la espalda relajando sus tensos musculos, ya sentía como la fiebre se iba desvaneciendo. Por lo menos su casa le dejaba disfrutar de su privacidad. Una de las ventajas de ser considerado un monstruo.

Para terminar se vistió con un pantalon un poco mas bajo de la rodilla para evitar que la tela rozara su herida y una camiseta negra sin mangas que dejaban al descubierto sus bien formados bíceps. De pronto escuchó que le tocarón la puerta, cosa que le pareció sospechoso ya que nadie se atrevia a llegar hacia su casa.

Con postura rigida se acercó a la puerta cautelosamente, puños a sus costados listos para atacar. Al abrir la puerta dejó que se relajara.

-Al fin llegas Natsu- Regaño para cruzar sus brazos.

Aunque se encontraba mirandolo con ceño fruncido, notaba como detras de estos había alivio. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de ternura. Sabia que ella trataba de ser fuerte como él la había enseñado. Pero que podia esperar de una niña.

Ignorando el dolor se pusó en una rodilla para ponerse a su altura y posar su mano en la cabeza de la niña tiernamente.

-Yo tambien te extrañé Wendy- Le dijo suavemente para fijarse en como los ojos de la peliazul le salían unas lagrimas para encerrarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Pensé que te había pasado algo malo- Sonaba su voz amortiguada ya que su rostro se encontraba ocultado en su hombro.

-Hey- Se separó un poco para poder verla a los ojos. Llevó la punta de su dedo pulgar al rostro de Wendy para asi secarle las lagrimas.

-Te prometí que volvería y aquí estoy- La consoló para regalarle una media sonrisa.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara. Aún recordaba cuando la encontró, tan indefensa y ojos traumatizados por los sucesos que acaban de tomar lugar. Aquello había sido una masacre, la sangre se encontraba en cada rincon del lugar, era como si aún pudiera oler el olor metalico de la sangre. Desde ahi supó que quería protegerla. Lo ultimo que queria era que ella tuviera que vivir lo que el habia sufrido.

-Estas herido- Wendy afirmó al ver como su piel había tomado un preocupante color palido y el sudor le bajaba por la frente. Se encontraba demasiado debil como para responderle.

Pasó su brazo por debajo del brazo de Natsu para lograr llevarlo dificilmente a una silla desgastada del comedor. No era el lugar mas comodo para sanar una herida pero ya no había tiempo que desperdiciar.

Natsu apretó su agarre en la silla de tal forma que esta seguro que la rompió del dolor horrible que sintió al sentir como Wendy ponía su mano sobre la herida.

Una luz blanca cubrió su mano, junto con el dolor tambien la apariencia morada fue desapareciendo. Natsu miró cuando Wendy quitó su mano y sorpresivamente no habia nada. Era como si nunca su herida hubiese existido. Se levantó de la silla para ejercer peso su pierna y para su suerte ya no le dolía.

-Donde aprendiste eso?-

-La señora Porlyusca me ayudó a perfeccionarlo- Ni siquiera él en toda su vida lograría tener esa habilidad.

-Haz vuelto a la taverna no es cierto?- Sus mejillas rojizas le contestarón.

De algo que tenían que cuidarse es de no atraer atencion hacía ellos. Desgraciadamente los purebloods eran capturados y llevados a Tartaros, el lugar que ni siguera un monstruo quiere estar. Solo los que hayan estado allí pueden entender lo que se siente estar en un lugar como ese.

-Vamos al pueblo, tengo hambre-

Ambos siguierón su rumbo al pueblo oculto entre los arboles del bosque.

* * *

Se despertó al sentir como el metal de donde se encontraba acostada rozaba su herida,haciendo que un quejido escapara. Lentamente el sueño fue llendose de su sistema. Abrió los ojos de repente, recordando lo que había pasado. Sus ojos escanearon el area en busca de algo que le diera una pista en donde estaba. Reconoció con pesar las ahogadoras paredes grises y rejas que la mantenian encerrada. Estaba en la Torre del Alba. La prisión mas peligros de todo el reino. Quizas si estuviera en otras circunstancias se atreveria reirse de su actual situacion.

Se levantó cuidadosamente tratando de no lastimar mas su herida y se miró a si misma en su nuevo atuendo de prisionero que consistía en una blusa y pantalon gris desgastado por su vejez y no tenia zapatos. Seguramente la habían inspeccionado en busca de armas letales. Metió su mano en su blusa en el camison que mantenía sus pechos cubiertos, al sentir el papel entre ellos sintió alivio. Por lo menos no lo habían encontrado.

Su postura se trincó al escuchar como quitaban los candados de su celda. Un guardia abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a una mujer de pelo escarlata. Sus ojos eran tan frios como el invierno. Era como si la misma muerte hubiese entrado. Había algo peligroso en ella.

No le quitó la vista mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella viendola fijamente. Lucy no tomó asiento sintiendo que estando de pies le daba mas seguridad.

\- Asi que eres la hija de Jude Heartfilia- Su voz era susurrante y sedosa. Casi como una serpiente tratando de seducir a su presa.

-Como sabe quien soy?-

-Todos saben quien es Lucy Heartfilia- Le incomodaba la mirada fija que le dedicaba la peliroja, pero aun asi no se lo demostró.

-Solo venia a presentarme, mi nombre es Irene y soy la que dirijo este lugar y espero que disfrutes de tu estadia- esto ultimo lo dijo con sorna al ver su cara de enojo para irse. Al ella salir entrarón dos guardias para escoltarla. Permitió que estos la tomaran por sus brazos y se la llevaran sin hacer fuerza. El olor a metal y sangre inundó sus fosas nasales haciendola torcer su cara en un gesto de asco. No quería saber que clase de cosas le hacían a los prisioneros allí. Mientras la llevaban, observaba todo el area. Los pasillos eran alumbrados por linternas y las paredes agrietadas dejaban en claro de lo viejo que era el lugar. Iban a bajar unas escaleras que los llevaría a un gran comedor.

Los guardias finalmente le soltaron las muñecas para dejarla e irse. Ese era el peor lugar que pudiera estar. Habían toda clases de personas, desde las mas dociles hasta la mas peligrosa. Su estadía allí iba a ser una pesadilla, debía ser cuatelosa de ahí en adelante. Miró hacia arriba donde había un balcon donde Irene la observaba directamente.

-Al parecer le has llamado la atencion- Giró su cabeza hacia al lado para ver a una chica a su lado mirandolo divertida. Aunque no se veia peligrosa no se debia confiar facilmente.

-Soy Mavis- se presento sin darle oportunidad a preguntarle

-lucy- se quedaron en silencio, a Mavis no se le ocurria que decir

-Cuanto tiempo has estado aqui-

-Mucho tiempo- Le parecio curioso que no le dijera. Quizas fuera por verguenza, pero no dejaba de preguntarse que habra hecho una nina como ella.

Observó como entraba un grupo de guardias llevando a rastras por los brazos a un hombre. Estaba totalmente inconsiente y lleno de heridas. Seguramente así se tuve que ver ella cuando la llevaron a su celda. Entrarón por una puerta que tenía una inscripción. P.E.N.D

-Porqué lo llevan allá?- Su curiosidad aumentó al ver aquello.

-No lo se, pero los que pasan allí nunca vuelven- Con eso Mavis le confirmó lo que sus adentros le insinuaban. Había algo extraño en aquella prision, sobretodo ese edificio. Tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar allí

* * *

El pueblo estaba lleno como de costumbre. Pero tambien estaba lleno de guardias, lo que signifcaba que tendrían que tener cuidado de no llamar la atención, sobretodo Wendy ya que casi nadie sabía que ella era una pureblood.

Sentía las miradas acusadoras de la gente y como se alejaban al verlo llegar. Gracias al cielo que le dejó de importar la opinion de la gente hace años atras. Nunca volvería a ser aquel niño que buscaba desesperadamente el cariño de los demas, aquellos años siempre dejarían una marca en su vida.

No perdía de vista como a Wendy se le iluminaban los ojos al ver los hermosos vestidos en exhibición.

Quizas algun dia vivirian en un mundo donde su raza no estaría en peligro. Los tiempos de guerra habian destruido la paz que habia en el mundo dejando a su rastro las circunstancias actuales. Natsu habia sido testigos de aquellos tiempos y todavia batallaba con dejarlos en el pasado. Aveces en las noches no podia conseguir el sueño, al cerrar los ojos era como si otravez estuviera alli.

Ambos siguieron su rumbo hasta doblar en un callejon a la derecha del mercado de frutas. Al fondo en otra callecita escondida se encontraba la entrada a la taverna.

Estaba llena como de costumbre. Había musica, baile, risas y muchos hombres al ver a las mujeres bien atractivas. Aquel lugar significaba un escape momentaneo para él, donde pudiera darse un trago y aveces a sacear sus necesidades carnales.

Wendy ignoró todo el alboroto y se fué a la oficina donde estaba la Sr Porlyusca. Seguramente a entrenar.

Natsu tomo asiento en las sillas al frente de la barra cruzando sus brazos en su cabeza.

-Natsu! que te trae por aqui?- entusiasmadamente lo recibio una peliblanca balanceando una bandeja de cervesas con una mano

-Quiero lo usual Mira- Le respondió para ver como esta se retiraba con la bandeja a la cocina.

-Pero si es Natsu Dragneel- frente a el tomó asiento un chico rubio. La cicatriz de su ceja daba testimonio de las peleas que habia peleado.

-Que haces aqui Sting?- preguntó desinteresadamente aun distraido por el alboroto a su alrededor.

-supongo que lo mismo que tu- toda señal de sarcasmo desapareció de su rostro para tomar una mirada sombría.

-No puedo ni tomar un paseo con Yukino cuando tengo a los guardias persiguiendo mi trasero a donde quiera que voy-

-Desgraciadamente todos tenemos ese problema-

-Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias- Natsu lo miró fijamente, ahora toda su atención estaba en él.

-Gray nos ha traicionado- Era como si una bomba hubiese explotado. Ni siquiera prestó atención cuanod Mira le dejó su orden en la mesa. Al parecer Mira notó la tension que habia entre ambos ya que tampoco dijo nada.

-Ese bastardo- Masculló con furía contenida. Sabía que Gray había estado actuando raro perop jamas se hubiese imaginado q el muy estupido era un traicionero.

-Hay muchos rumores aqui que dicen que lo vierón con los 5 Guardianes dirigirse hacia Tartaros-

-Ahora con mas razón debemos vigilar nuestras espaldas- Aunque Gray no sabía todo de ellos, si sabía lo suficiente para tener una ventaja.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos minutos. Ambos tratando de aceptar los recientes sucesos.

-Debemos hacer algo- dijo bajamente aún en sus pensamientos.

-Mas bien tenemos que averiguar que estan tramando-

-Mavis- Wendy apareció de pronto a su lado, asustandolos a ambos

-Has estado escuchando todo este tiempo?- Preguntó Natsu aunque sabía la respuesta. Los pure blood contaban con una audicion mas desarrollada.

-Que hay de ella?- preguntó sting

-Cuando matarón a mis padres mencionarón su nombre y tambien algo de E.N.D. ambos notarón en como sting se tenso.

-Lo sabia, lo sabia- Repetia susurrando twmblorosamente. Wendy se acerco a el para ponerle una mano sobre su hombro tranquilizanolo.

-End es el mosntruo mas poderoso de Tartaros. Si llegaron a resucitarlo sera el fin para nosotros-

-Seguramente lo quieren resucitar para aniquilarnos-

-Segun los informes de los guardias mavis se encuentra en la torre de heaven-

-Hay que busca una manera de sacarla de alli-

-Yo puedo hacerlo-

-No!, ni siquiera lo pienses- Regaño el pelirosa mirandola fijamente, pero Wendy no se sintió en absoluto intimidada.

-Natsu no siempre estarás ahí para protegerme-

-No quiero tomar lados, pero sabes que Wendy tiene razón- Tampoco se sintió intimidado ante la mirada de Natsu que gritaba 'traidor'

-Cual es tu plan?-

* * *

-Aligera el paso prisionera! Tienes tarea de limpieza- El guardia la empujó hacía el baño bruscamente, si no se aguanta de la puerta de una de las cabinas caería al suelo. Tenía suerte de que estuviera en prision, de lo contrario ese empujón le costara caro. Le arrojó unas escobas a ellas y se fue dejandolas solas.

Sería sencillo limpiar ya que el baño solo contaba con tres cabinas solamente con los lavamanos y duchas aparte. Solo tenían una hora para acabar con su trabajo.

-Hay que aprovechar la hora que tenemos mientras el guardia no vuelva podemos averiguar que se planean, yo me quedaré aqui a vigilando mientras tu investigas, tienes que ir ya!- No lo pensó dos veces para abrir la puerta sin hacer ningun ruido y salió al pasillo. No debía hacer que sus pasos sonaran fuertes o si no la descubrirían.

Pasó por las celdas que en ese momento se encontraban vacias y abiertas ya que todos los prisioneros se encontraban en sus trabajos. Agradeció eso. No quería que se formara un alboroto por verla afuera de su celda.

Lucy detuvó los pasos cuando escuchó como unos pasos iban acercandose. Demonios, que haría ahora?

El sudor le bajó por el cuello mientras su corazó latía deprisa. Sus ojos buscarón rapidamente un lugar donde esconderse y para su suerte se acordó que las celdas estaban abiertas.

Corrió hacia una cama de una de las celdas y se arropó cosa que no se notara su rostro. Los pasos se detuvieron, seguramente se encontraba observando a la cama donde estaba ella. Podía oir sus latidos. Si la llegacen a encontrar estaria en muy graves problemas. Escuchó como dijo 'vago' para escuchar los pasos alejarse. Se permitió dar un respiro de alivio. Por ahora estaba segura.

Continuó su camino hasta entrar por la puerta enorme con las letras grabadas P.E.N.D

En el ambiente se sentía una presion que casi podia palpar. Este edificio estaba mas desgatado que todos los demas. Subió por unas escaleras con cuidado de no caerse ya que a algunos escalones tenian grietas pronunciadas. Pasó por varias habitaciones donde eran unas especies de laboratorios. Se detuvó en seco al ver en una de las habitaciones como habían muchas camillas tapadas completamentes con sabanas. No tenía que ser adivina para saber que habían debajo de estos.

Que hacian todos estos cadaveres ahí? seria facil decir que era por ejecucion pero por alguna razon esa respuesta no encajaba.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar una puerta de donde salia la voz de Irene y otra voz mas robotica.

-Adelante Torafuzar- No sabia si decir si era humano o otra criatura. Siete pies de altura no era algo que viera en un humano normamente, ni tampoco su apariencia extraña de pez o reptil.

-Hemos logrado capturar a otro de esos purebloods- En su hombro se hallaba inconciente una niña de pelo azul.

-Perfecto, al amo le complacerá esto, todo esta llendode acuerdo a las ordenes del rey. Solo necesitamos dos sacrificios mas para completar la fase uno del proyecto E.N.D-

-Puedo buscarle otro pureblood si asi lo desea-

-No será necesario, contamos con Mavis y esa niña Heartfilia- Un frió le corrió por el cuerpo al escuchar eso. Sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando.

-Cuando tengamos el libro de E.N.D lo llevaremos a su maje- No quería saber oyendo, así que corrió como una bala devuelta hacía los baños. Solo rogaba que no hubieran encontrado a Mavis.

Para su alivio al llegar estaba Mavis todavia en vigilancia.

-Por fin llegas! que paso- Se alivió al ver que Lucy había vuelto. Aunque no la conociera lo suficiente, si sabía que no queria que nada le pasase.

-Quieren sacrificarnos, para una especie de proyecto, una fase, un-

-Proyecto E.N.D- Le interrumpió Mavis para quedarse estatica . Lucy la observó raramente, por fin en esos ojos había una muestra de emocion. Una emocion que la hizo inquietar mas. Sus se mostraban ansiosos. Como si ella supiera algo.

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir- Dijo Mavis despues de unos segundos.

\- Es imposible salir con tantos guardias-

-Tengo un plan- Viendo como a Mavis se le formaba una media sonrisa, supó que había planeado algo grande.


End file.
